La copa del deseo
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Iason-Riki, Raoul-Katze) Mientras estaban de visita en un bajo club de Tanagura, alguien hizo de las suyas con las bebidas de Riki y Raoul. Descubre qué efecto tendrá hacia Iason y Katze, respectivamente. YAOI, LEMON AUTOR: Roo(dragonessfeiyahoo.com).


**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA, YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO, DE CORAZ"N, QUE LO **

**ID:1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

La copa del deseo

Por: )

La mesa vibraba con el sonido de la música que emanaba de las bocinas instaladas en la superficie de cada pared de aquel club para mascotas de Eos. Riki observó a Iason, reconociendo al instante la severa y pensativa expresión en el rostro del atractivo rubio. La paciencia de Iason se estaba desvaneciendo mientras golpeaba sus manos en la mesa.

"Aún no entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia, Raoul." Intentó Iason de nuevo, con su elegante y diplomática voz.

Raoul escondió la curva de su labio tras el borde del vaso que contenía su bebida, intentando contener su propio disgusto mediante la apática diplomacia.

"Es realmente simple, mi querido amigo. La ciudad te ve como un modelo –una especie de guía. Las masas siguen nuestro ejemplo, y te consideran su líder."

Riki se sorprendió al ver desprecio en la expresión de Iason.

"¿Qué me importan las masas, Raoul? Me gusta vivir mi vida de acuerdo a mi propio--"

"Tú eres el hijo favorito de Júpiter, Iason. Si me permites recordártelo. Y hubo un tiempo en el que las masas te importaban..." El tono de Raoul era el de un enojado hermano mayor, pensó Riki mientras observaba a las parejas que bailaban.

Una masa de hombres jóvenes, adornados con ropa casi transparente, se movía a un solo ritmo con un solo objetivo: seducir y ser seducidos. Su deseo por complacer a sus dueños, hacía a Riki estremecer, pero continuó observándolos, fascinado, sólo para darse cuenta de que él mismo era uno de ellos...

"Sí, tienes razón." Murmuró Iason. "Y... no es que no me interese el estado de las cosas –me interesa. Pero lo que hago en mi vida personal..."

"Todo esto es por mí, ¿no es así?" Irrumpió la voz de Riki, aún observando la pista de baile. Los rubios no respondieron, así que Riki suspiró y se preparó para hacer su retirada. "No necesitan ser tan sutiles, caballeros. Puedo entender una indirecta. Sólo iré por otra bebida y supongo que Iason me dejará saber cuando me necesite..."

Con eso, Riki se levantó y caminó hacia la barra sin mirar demasiado hacia atrás, por mucho que lo deseara.

"No puedo siquiera comenzar a comprender qué ves en ese..."

"Algún día deberás, Raoul."

"Que Júpiter me ayude entonces."

"Júpiter ayuda a quienes se ayudan a sí mismos." Murmuró Katze mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente en un asiento a la derecha de Iason e inmediatamente se desvaneció de la conversación lo más que pudo.

"Hemos hablado de esto mil veces, Raoul. No dejaré a Riki. Él es mío, y mientras yo cumpla con los deberes que me corresponden, nadie –ni siquiera Júpiter- tiene el derecho de interferir."

"Pero Iason. ¡No estoy diciendo que lo que sientes por Riki esté mal! Lo que haces tras puertas cerradas es tu asunto. ¡Pero eres tan indiscreto! Viniendo a clubes como este, caminando por el mercado negro... ¡¡¡Ni siquiera niegas que tienes sexo con él!!!"

Iason no dejó que eso le afectara. Mantenía sus ojos en Riki, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y se olvidó de la exagerada opinión de Raoul acerca de su relación con Riki.

"¿Por lo menos estás escuchando?"

"No." Dijo Iason mientras miraba a Riki conversar con el cantinero.

"Olvídalo. Esto es inútil. Sólo dame nuestros malditos boletos de la ópera para que así pueda largarme de este lugar." Murmuró Raoul disgustado, estremeciéndose al pensar que estaba en una lugar de tan despreciable reputación.

"No te preocupes, Raoul. Siempre cuido muy bien a Iason. Y de igual manera lo hago con lo que respecta al mercado negro. En cuanto a Riki..." Katze suspiró, levantando los hombros, derrotado. "Algunas cosas, sin importar la vergüenza que ocasionen, no pueden ser negadas. Es mejor aceptarlas."

Raoul observó severamente al callado y reservado hombre que había servido a Iason por casi cinco años en silencio y estricta obediencia.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"Apuesto a que no puedes confiar en nadie." Respondió Katze. "Pero eso depende de ti..."

El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió a Raoul con una sensual y retadora mirada... obvia, que al mismo tiempo no era irrespetuosa o inapropiada. Raoul decidió examinar su lente, pues el peso de esta particular mirada parecía sonrojar sus mejillas, por alguna incomprensible razón.

Iason aún estaba fascinado con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Riki en la pista, lo que hizo que fallaran los primeros dos intentos de Katze por incluirlo en la conversación.

"¿Ne, Iason?"

"¿Mmm? Sí, ¿de qué hablan?"

"¿Estoy aquí para discutir algún trabajo que quieras que realice? ¿O soy el chofer?"

Iason sonrió genuinamente, talvez la primera vez en semanas.

"Quise que vinieras para que vieras a Riki, creo que está ordenando bebidas."

"Ah." Katze se volvió más serió dejando de lado toda emoción para hacer lo que Iason le decía. "¿Debo hacerle compañía por el momento?"

Iason asintió.

"Creo que sería lo mejor, parece que está comenzando una riña."

Katze y Raoul giraron simultáneamente para observar la escena que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado del lugar. Riki estaba discutiendo con el cantinero, a quien parecía estársele acabando la paciencia. Raoul simplemente volvió su mirada a la mesa y terminó su bebida.

Katze suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, el cual comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, debido al estrepitoso volumen de la música. Caminó hacia el cantineo, intercambiaron algunas palabras amables y le pagó cincuenta créditos; después regresó a la mesa con dos rondas gratuitas de la horripilante bebida que se consumía en aquel lugar.

Riki le sonrió. Katze parecía un cobarde a primera vista pero, después de conocerlo, era obvio que tenía agallas, por lo menos cuando eran necesarias. Nadie podía encarar una mirada realmente seria de Katze, excepto Iason, talvez...

"Supongo que nunca aprenderás a no meterte en problemas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y dejarte sin trabajo? ¡Ni lo pienses!"

Katze sonrió.

"Bueno, por lo menos, gané dos bebidas gratuitas."

"Esa maldita cosa es agua del drenaje..."

Los dos hombres regresaron a la mesa junto con los dos rubios.

"Riki, ¿jamás dejarás de darme problemas?"

Riki le miró retadoramente.

Justo en ese momento, un mesero les llevó sus bebidas; una para Riki y una para Katze.

"El dueño ha ordenado darle a los caballeros lo que ellos deseen."

Inmediatamente Katze colocó su bebida frente a Iason, de acuerdo a una estricta regla que le permitía tener un solo vicio: fumar. Iason aceptó la bebida y la levantó para llevarla a sus labios, cuando Raoul le detuvo colocando su mano sobre el vaso.

"Suficiente. Quiero irme a casa. Dame los boletos y déjame ir."

Iason rió suavemente.

"Seguramente puedes soportar un trago más con nosotros, ¿verdad, viejo amigo?"

Raoul gruñó, pero accedió. Iason tenía sus maneras para convencerlo... como siempre.

"Está bien." Dijo forzadamente bebiendo una gran cantidad de líquido de la bebida gratuita de Iason. "Esto sabe a agua del drenaje."

"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Dijo Riki.

Raoul observó al chico que había hablado, quien había puesto en peligro la vida de Iason... pasó lo que quedaba del putrefacto líquido por su delgada, elegante y aristocrática garganta.

"Los boletos." Susurró.

Iason rió abiertamente.

"Tú ganas. Aquí están." Iason buscó en los bolsillos de su traje, y comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Katze deslizó sus manos sobre su propio abrigo y sacó los boletos.

"Toma. Tú me los diste, Iason. Dijiste que los olvidarías."

"Ah, gracias Katze. ¿Qué haría sin ti?"

"Reemplazarme." Dijo riendo, como si el comentario no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

"Gracioso." Dijo Raoul observando la cicatriz en el rostro del chico.

Katze tragó saliva y habló de nuevo.

"Traeré el auto."

Riki asintió y terminó su bebida antes de que el pelirrojo se levantara y saliera del húmedo y miserable lugar.

Mientras Katze manejaba por las resbaladizas y húmedas calles, sus ojos estaban atentos a otra cosa. En lugar de observar el camino, sus obscuras pupilas observaban por el espejo al silencioso rubio. Raoul estaba de pronto muy callado y sumido en sus pensamientos. Katze podía ver de vez en cuando el ocasional brillo en sus ojos, bajo sus rubias pestañas. Deseaba mirar fijamente esos azules ojos, pero temía que Raoul le descubriera mirándole.

Iason colocó su brazo alrededor de Riki, quien estaba temblando debido a la lluvia. Decidió ignorar por un momento la intensa mirada de Katze dirigida hacia su rubio compañero y se concentró en el tembloroso cuerpo bajo su abrazo. Riki estaba frío, muy, muy frío y, de hecho, estaba inclinándose hacia Iason, quien comenzó a alarmarse ante aquel acto tan inusual. Iason sintió la frente de Riki y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan fría como todo su demás cuerpo.

"Llegamos a casa." Susurró Riki cuando se detuvo el auto.

"Sí, ya llegamos. ¿Katze? Lleva a Raoul a casa y después tómate el resto de la noche. Gracias." Dijo Iason un poco ausente, mientras ayudaba a Riki a salir del auto. Se volvió ligeramente para mirar dentro del auto. "Buenas noches, Raoul. ¿Te veré mañana?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Raoul, antes de agitar su mano en señal de despedida.

Iason sonrió a su amigo y cerró la puerta del auto, ansioso por alejar a Riki de aquella incesante lluvia.

Katze esperó hasta que Iason y Riki estuvieron a salvo dentro del edificio para reanudar la marcha del automóvil.

Raoul creyó que el sonido del auto se parecía al del maullido de un gran gato en la hierba. Lo podía oír, pero no estaba seguro de dónde provenía el ruido. Era misterioso y perturbante. Justamente igual que Katze.

"¿Me puedes dar la dirección de tu apartamento?" Preguntó Katze con voz grave y seria.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la cabina, lo que hizo a Katze fruncir el ceño. Volvió la mirada para observar a Raoul extendido en el asiento, totalmente inconsciente ante el mundo. Estaba dormido. Demonios. Katze suspiró. Supuso que debía llevarlo a su propio apartamento.

Riki sintió que sus brazos se volvían insoportablemente pesados y que el piso de pronto se volvía inestable. Instintivamente, se aferró con las manos al brazo de Iason, antes de alejarlo de él y caminar hacia el elevador de cristal. Podría lograr llegar a la cama si tan sólo tuviera algo sólido en qué apoyarse...

Riki se veía pálido, y su súbito desequilibrio preocupaba a Iason. No era normal que Riki se viera tan afectada por una pequeña bebida. Iason temía que Riki estuviera seriamente enfermo. Dio un paso hacia él, justo a tiempo para ver cómo aquel cuerpo sufría de un espasmo y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

"Ia---"

"¡Riki!"

Iason sostuvo a Riki antes de que cayera al suelo y se recargó en las frías puertas del elevador. Angustiado, Iason cargó a Riki entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su suite. Una vez adentro, colocó a Riki sobre las suaves sábanas de satín de la cama que ambos compartían y se recostó suavemente junto a él.

"Hmmmmm... ah..." Riki comenzó a temblar, tosiendo ligeramente en su inconsciencia. Las puntas de sus dedos se sacudían ligeramente para, después, cerrar completamente sus puños. "N... no..." Gimió. Su pecho subía y bajaba desesperadamente para poder respirar.

"¿Riki?" Llamó Iason, intentando sacarlo de su delirio. "Riki, abre los ojos... Riki... Riki..."

Riki no podía encontrar un lugar seguro en dónde esconderse del dolor que sentía en todo sus ser. Sentía frenéticos murciélagos por todo su cuerpo, sentía sus garras enterrarse en su piel expuesta, junto con sus filosos dientes. Sentía telarañas sobre su rostro y sus manos atadas. Tenía frío, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse y estaba asustado.

"Riki..."

La voz de Iason llegó como una hermosa luz en medio de tanta obscuridad... le llamaba... le guiaba...

"¿Ia... Iason?" Susurró Riki.

"¿Riki?"

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron y, por un momento, su vista se nubló debido al incontrolable estremecimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Iason, ¿dónde estás?" Preguntó desesperado.

"¿No puedes verme? Estoy justo aquí." Iason levantó su mano para acariciar los suaves y húmedos mechones de cabello obstruían su frente. "Aquí estoy, Riki." Dijo suavemente.

Riki se obligó a respirar con más calma y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la dolorosa brillantez de su recámara.

"La luz..." Suplicó.

Iason se deslizó sobre Riki y apagó la luz, dejando que la luz natural de las lunas gemelas llenara el espacio a su alrededor.

"¿Qué tal así?"

Riki abrió los ojos de nuevo y después giró su cabeza para mirar a Iason.

"Así está mejor." Susurró.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Yo... no lo sé... tenía... tanto frío. Tengo frío." Riki comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Iason estaba mucho más que preocupado.

"Debes estar enfermo."

Riki se estremeció y mordió su labio para evitar llorar ante el dolor que llenaba nuevamente su ser. Se colocó junto a Iason y cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su vientre.

Iason se deslizó una vez más sobre Riki, pero esta vez para tomar el teléfono. Tomó el auricular y marcó el botón de mensajes instantáneos de Katze, anonadado al sentir a Riki presionándose contra él. El chico gimió suavemente y levantó sus brazos para rodear con ellos la cintura de Iason. Temblorosas manos jalaron a Iason hacia abajo para que descansara sobre el cuerpo de Riki, e Iason tragó saliva difícilmente.

"¿Riki?"

"Tan cálido... cálido... Iason..."

El timbre del teléfono sonó y sonó, sin nadie que respondiera. _¿¡¿En dónde demonios estaba Katze?!?_

En ese momento, Katze estaba ayudando a cierto semiconsciente rubio a subir las descuidadas y rotas escaleras hacia su apartamento.

"¡Demonios, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan pesado?!" Susurró mientras colocaba los brazos de Raoul alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué?" Raoul gruñó.

"Nan de mo nai." Katze murmuró mientras levantaba a Raoul, dirigiéndose al umbral. "Aquí estamos."

Raoul levantó la mirada y decidió que no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo. Ni un poco.

"Este no es mi apartamento. El mío es... considerablemente más agradable. ¡Qué horrible lugar!"

Katze sonrió amargamente.

"Disculpa, jamás dije que fuera nada estimulante, pero..."

Raoul lo miró, dándose cuenta de la ironía de su estado.

"Me refiero... a la decoración..."

"Oh." Katze hizo una mueca extraña, apenado por su defensivo error. "Lo siento."

Raoul intentó mantenerse de pie por sí solo.

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Fui yo quien dijo algo ofensivo... Mis disculpas..."

Katze no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, así que se mantuvo firme y esperó para ver lo que Raoul haría en seguida. Estaba muy consciente de que Raoul estaba tratando de incorporarse, y falló al intentar separarse de Katze.

"¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?" Raoul alejó el cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Katze respirando un poco agitadamente, tratando de evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"En mi apartamento."

"¿Tú vives aquí?"

Katze se serenó por un momento.

"Te quedaste dormido en el automóvil. No sabía a dónde más ir... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?"

Raoul reflexionó por un momento acerca de aquella inesperada hospitalidad y después suspiró.

"Ahora sólo quisiera estar de forma horizontal..."

"¿Te sientes mareado?"

Como respuesta, Raoul se estremeció y colocó sus brazos en su abdomen, obligándose a acallar el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Katze lo sostuvo y se inclinó para ver el rostro del rubio expresando dolor.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hace... tanto calor. ¿Tienes calor Katze?"

Ojos vidriosos —un par de pálidos hielos— atravesaban el alma de Katze. Era la primera vez que Raoul le había llamado por su nombre, en todos sus años trabajando para Iason. El rubio estaba temblando ligeramente, su cálida respiración chocaba en la mejilla y oído de Katze. _/¿__Tienes calor Katze? ¡Demonios, sí!/_

"Hmm..."

"Oh, Katze..." La respiración de Raoul resbalaba por su pecho y comenzaba a hacerse más rápida.

"Ven aquí... recuéstate sobre la cama." Katze colocó al rubio sobre su grumoso colchón, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el perfectamente esculpido pecho y el brillante cabello que caía sobre las almohadas. "¿Raoul?"

"Hace tanto calor... ah..." Raoul dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por su cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre de la camisa de su traje.

Katze miró a Raoul, observando cómo se deshacía de su ropa, dejando expuestos sus pectorales y su suave estómago al fresco aire dentro de la húmeda obscuridad del apartamento. Casi olvidó respirar cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciar sus costados, gimiendo en la almohada.

"¡Hace... tanto... mmmm... calor!" Susurró Raoul y Katze se estremeció al pensar en la situación en la que súbitamente se encontraba.

Las mejillas de Raoul ardieron de vergüenza. Sabía que se veía como una prostituta barata, echada en una sucia y polvosa cama, deshaciéndose de su ropa con suma desesperación. El calor dentro de él era implacable, incluso con todo su orgullo, y sus temblorosas manos buscaron el botón de su pantalón.

Katze reconoció la expresión que atravesaba el rostro de Raoul y, al no ser capaz de soportarla, lentamente se deslizó sobre él y tomó sus manos.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte."

"Déjame... déjame llamar a Katze, Riki. Él te llevará a un hospital."

Riki se estremeció el pensar en los doctores tomándose tiempo para atender a una mascota de los barrios bajos. Se habría reído de no ser porque sentía que había hielo en sus entrañas.

"¡Hace frío!"

Iason pensó por un momento. Luego comenzó a desnudarse, rápidamente, lanzando sus ropas al suelo sin cuidado. Riki tenía mucho frío, y la única cosa en la que Iason pudo pensar, fue en aliviar ese síntoma.

"¿Me puedes ayudar a desnudarte?"

Riki frunció el ceño.

"No... no esta noche, Iason."

Iason suprimió el deseo de gruñir y rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón de Riki.

"No, no eso. Necesitas deshacerte de esta ropa empapada, ahora."

Riki levantó sus caderas para permitir a Iason acceso para remover su pantalón. Cálidas manos le quitaron su camiseta, y después sus calcetas y la ropa interior. Riki ya no podía contener sus sollozos. La fatiga se apoderaba de él.

"¿Por qué está pasándome esto?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Iason mientras cubría el cuerpo de Riki con su propio cuerpo desnudo. "Pero creo que estás enfermo. Tenemos que conseguirte un doctor, Riki."

Claramente, las palabras no estaban siendo escuchadas, mientras Riki presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Iason, prácticamente acurrucándose en el calor recién descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda baja de Iason, revelando la preciosa calidez robada. Sabía que Iason no iba a ser generoso por mucho más tiempo.

"Eres tan cálido, Iason. Siempre lo fuiste..."

"Riki..." Suspiró Iason.

Riki comenzó a temblar de nuevo, mientras lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos de ónix.

"Esto no es suficiente... ¡Me estoy congelando hasta el infierno!" Gritó Riki.

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

Riki intentó levantarse con los codos, pero de pronto se encontró exhausto.

"Ven, pon tus brazos alrededor de mí, pequeño."

La mente de Riki estaba nublada, y la palabra '_pequeño_' giraba en su cerebro.

Iason llevó a Riki al cuarto de baño y lo colocó bajo la regadera. Una mano sostenía a Riki y la otra abría completamente la llave del agua caliente.

La sensación del fuego líquido sobre su cuerpo, hizo a Riki gemir con satisfacción; un sonido que Iason escuchaba a menudo, pero no tan fácilmente. Iason entró en la ducha y atrajo a Riki hacia él, girándose para que el agua cayera sobre los tensos músculos de su pequeño.

"Ah... qué bien..."

"Hm..." Iason asintió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Riki para alejar la tensión. "Sólo relájate."

"Sólo relájate." Katze se escuchó hablar a sí mismo con temor en su voz. Se lo decía a sí mismo, mientras tomaba el cierre del pantalón de Raoul. /_Oh__, Dios. Eso no es lo que creo que es..._/

Los ojos de Raoul querían traspasar a Katze. Si hubiera podido, su sola mirada habría encendido al pelirrojo en llamas. ¡Cómo se atrevía un pedazo de persona a tocarle de esa manera! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ayudar al segundo hombre más poderoso en Tanagura? La humillación era inimaginable. Raoul observó a Katze, sintiéndose impotente, la rabia que sentía le estaba llevando al borde del pánico. Apretó fuertemente los brazos de Katze con sus manos, en señal de advertencia.

"Relájate, Raoul. Todo estará bien." Murmuró Katze mientras cubría las manos de Raoul con las suyas. Lenta y cuidadosamente, bajó el cierre de su pantalón, pasando por la erección que comenzaba a despertar. "Levanta tus caderas."

Raoul se molestó. Su vergüenza convirtiéndose rápidamente en odio.

Katze levantó la mirada, inclinando la cabeza. Raoul parecía un imponente león con una espina clavada en su pata. Incluso la dorada cabellera coincidía. Esa idea hizo reír a Katze.

Aquello fue totalmente un error. Antes de que Katze se diera cuenta, el sonido del envés de la mano de Raoul golpeando su mejilla hizo eco en la pequeña habitación.

Katze estaba sorprendido. Su expresión se transformó en indignante rabia, y Raoul esperó que Katze le regresara el golpe. En lugar de eso, se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Katze cerrarse alrededor de sus muñecas y colocarlas sobre la cama con increíble fuerza. Raoul vio cómo Katze se colocaba sobre él.

"Déjalas ahí." Ordenó el pelirrojo, con la voz más letal que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. Después se concentró en el pantalón, deslizándolo por sus caderas y robustos muslos.

Raoul contuvo la respiración y dejó que sus manos descansaran arriba de su cabeza. Una mezcla de pura furia e insaciable curiosidad luchaban dentro de él.

La curiosidad ganó.

Levantó la pelvis y observó a Katze, mientras le despojaba del resto de su ropa. El colchón se levantó cuando Katze se puso de pie y quedó fuera de la vista de Raoul. El rubio recostó su cabeza, tratando de alejar los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Gimió al sentir intensas oleadas de calor llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Katze intentó tranquilizarse mientras iba por una toalla. No debía permitirse pensar en el rubio hombre recostado sobre su cama... firmes piernas separadas ampliamente, una orgullosa erección pidiendo atención, su exquisito pecho subiendo y bajando cuando respiraba. No pensaría en el dulce olor de la respiración de Raoul golpeando su rostro, la suavidad del cabello que se extendía rebeldemente sobre las sábanas, el olor de su sexo y su colonia, mezclándose en una deliciosa fragancia para su memoria. Katze no se permitiría pensar en esas cosas, mientras hundía la pequeña toalla en agua helada y la dejaba escurrir.

Entró en la habitación y sintió que su estómago daba un salto mortal.

Un completamente desnudo y muy frustrado Raoul yacía sobre su cama, temblando de fiebre y deseo. Tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener la compostura, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

"Quédate quieto." Susurró Katze. Rozó la espalda y brazos de Raoul con la húmeda toalla, tomándose su tiempo y cuidado en lugares como los codos y axilas, donde se acumulaba más el calor. Movió circularmente la toalla sobre su piel y procedió a frotarla contra los muslos y rodillas de Raoul.

"Oh, Dios. Se siente muy bien..." Raoul susurró mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo.

"Sólo relájate. Confía en mí."

Raoul cambió de posición para quedar recostado sobre su espalda, permitiéndole a Katze un mejor acceso, deleitándose con la fría humedad que se deslizaba por sus muslos. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la fría sensación de pronto desaparecía, y abrió los ojos mientras Katze deslizaba la toalla detrás de su oreja.

"¡Ah...mmm...!"

Katze se inclinó sobre Raoul, descubriendo que la oreja era un punto particularmente sensible. Comenzó a estimularlo, acariciando su oreja con sus fríos dedos.

"Confío en ti." Susurró Raoul, mirando los infinitamente negros ojos de Katze.

Katze desvió la mirada, dudando por un momento, dándose cuenta de que a partir de ahí, la decisión que tomara, no tendría marcha atrás. Suavemente, inclinó su cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Raoul.

Riki no podía creer lo amable que Iason estaba siendo con él.

/_¡__Este hombre te mantuvo atado y de poseyó igual que a un perro! ¡No es diferente de los demás! ¡¡¡Quítatelo de encima!!! Él te ha obligado a hacer cosas horribles. No creas esta farsa ni por un instante./_

Riki se alejó de Iason empujándole suavemente.

"¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo!"

Iason suspiró. /_Siempre la misma discusión./_

"¡Difícilmente puedes mantenerte en pie!"

"¡¡Entonces me sentaré en el suelo!!" Gritó Riki dándose cuenta de lo orgulloso que se escuchó. "No te necesito." Gimió.

Iason podía escuchar el dolor en aquella voz, el miedo, el coraje, la desesperación. Abrazó a Riki colocando su rostro sobre su pecho fuertemente. Lentamente comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, entre los pies de Riki. Alejó suavemente a Riki del agua en pequeños intervalos, tarareando suavemente y profundamente.

Era como un baile. Un lento y sensual baile. Riki se sentía protegido... pues fuertes brazos le sostenían. El vaivén de Iason tranquilizaba sus nervios. De pronto, comenzó a sentir que se derretía en los brazos de Iason... demasiado cansado como para resistir la seducción de la calidez.

/_Parece un nervioso caballo de carreras. Debo proceder con cuidado, pero con seguridad..._/ Iason acarició suavemente el cabello de Riki, deteniéndose para tomar entre sus dedos los pequeños cabellos en el cuello de Riki. Abrazó a Riki un poco más fuerte, mientras su suave tarareo alejaba la tensión de aquel tembloroso y dolorido cuerpo.

Riki sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la voluntad de Iason triunfara. Siempre era lo mismo, y siempre se resistía hasta el último minuto. Pero ahora estaba cansado, y no quería resistirse; no quería cuestionar los motivos que habían detrás de la ternura y el comportamiento de Iason. Riki recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Iason, y rodeó con sus brazos aquellas delgadas y familiares caderas. Suspiró y hundió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras se movían suavemente bajo la calidez del agua.

Riki suspiró de nuevo, y trató de hundir aún más su rostro en la clavícula de Iason, tímido y deseoso al mismo tiempo. La espina de cierta urgencia insatisfecha comenzaba a atravesarle y se molestó al pensar que estaba perdiendo el control.

Iason se sintió complacido cuando sintió que Riki comenzaba a relajarse en su abrazo. Se deleitó con los cariñosos actos sin precedentes de Riki —su abrazo y su rostro en su cuello. Por un instante, deseó que Riki se resfriara con más frecuencia. De pronto, se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Riki viajar ligeramente sobre su espalda baja.

Riki se sobresaltó. Se asustó cuando sintió que Iason contenía el aire. Las consecuencias de sus actos ya eran irremediables y, aún así, él anhelaba explorar el cuerpo de quien le doblegaba a voluntad tan a menudo. Tímidamente, Riki deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Iason; una mano viajó hacia el norte, para presionar su hombro contra su rostro. La otra mano viajó audazmente hacia el sur, acariciando suavemente el firme costado de Iason.

Iason comprendió que era una pregunta, sin palabras, por parte de Riki. Así que no se movió en absoluto, esperando ver qué más haría Riki. Iason podía sentir que él mismo comenzaba a endurecerse al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, y reprimió el deseo de atacar y devorar a ese obscuro niño en sus brazos.

Riki esperaba —que Iason le reprendiera, que se burlara de él, que le animara a continuar... Le perturbaba tanta calma y el hecho de que nada sucediera. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con preocupación —nada volvería a ser igual... nunca! ¡De eso estaba seguro!

Iason continuó tarareando, haciendo girar lentamente ambos cuerpos, para que así el agua cayera sobre sus costados. Ese movimiento obligó a Riki a levantar su cabeza, y cuando lo hizo, Iason atrapó sus labios en un dulce y suave beso.

"Iason..." Susurró Riki, más excitado por la ternura y suavidad de Iason que otra cosa.

"Hmm..."

Riki, tentativamente, exploró el cuerpo de Iason, apenas rozando con sus manos la tersa y sedosa de Iason. Pronto, su timidez se convirtió en la conquista del deseo, y Riki palpaba firmemente la piel de Iason en todos los lugares posibles. Inspirado por los ocasionales gemidos de Iason, Riki comenzó a llenar de pequeños besos todo el pecho del rubio, su mandíbula y su cuello. El chico tomó los glúteos de Iason en sus manos y comenzó a moverse, frotando sus caderas contra las de su dueño. Riki gimió y mordió delicadamente el pezón derecho de su amante. Cuando el rosado capullo cedió ante sus caricias y se endureció, Riki abandonó el pecho de Iason y se decantó por besar, lamer y succionar su cuello.

Iason cerró los ojos, debido al agobiante y delicioso placer que le recorría.

"Riki... oh, Riki..." Gimió acariciando el obscuro cabello con su mano.

"Iason... mmmmm..." Riki, ahora lamía la piel de Iason, deslizando su lengua hacia arriba, sobre su barbilla y mejilla, buscando sus labios. Riki rodeó el cuello de Iason con sus manos y dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, para dar paso a una larga sesión de pasión desenfrenda.

Raoul creyó ver un relámpago cuando se dio cuenta de que Katze iba a besarle. Comenzó con una simple exploración —el simple roce de sus labios. Sin embargo, rápidamente el beso se transformó en un a frenética lucha entre sus hambrientas bocas. De pronto, Katze se detuvo, levantándose violentamente.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Raoul? Esto... no es correcto... En este momento no eres tú mismo y yo soy..."

Raoul esperó, tratando de hallar su voz, que debido a lo sucedido le había abandonado.

"Tú eres propiedad de otro hombre..." Finalizó.

La tristeza que se apreciaba en los ojos de Katze aterrorizaba a Raoul. Se obligó a incorporarse en la cama, apoyado en sus codos, y tomó la barbilla del pelirrojo firmemente en su mano.

"Mírame." Ordenó.

Katze levantó la mirada y miró deseoso la rubia deidad que estaba frente a él. Parpadeó al sentir unos delgados y temblorosos labios presionándose contra los suyos. Los cabellos de Raoul rozaban su frente y su deliciosa esencia jugaba con su olfato. Cuando Raoul se separó, Katze se perdió en sus hermosas pupilas, de pronto muy inseguro y expuesto.

"Confío en ti." Repitió Raoul mientras la punta de su lengua se deslizaba sobre los labios de Katze.

Katze abrió su boca ante aquella invasión, y aquel torrente de pasión encontró la salida. Katze recostó de nuevo a Raoul en la cama, y esta vez cubrió todo su cuerpo con el suyo, emitiendo pequeños sonidos desde su garganta debido a tal placer.

Raoul descubrió que adoraba el sabor de la boca de Katze —no era ácida ni sabía a la resaca de los cigarrillos, como creyó que sería—, era cálida, salada, firme y deliciosa. La esencia de los labios de Katze eran ambrosía para un hombre hambriento, y Raoul levantó su cabeza para introducir un poco más su lengua dentro de aquella deliciosa boca.

Katze gimió mientras cedía ante aquel devorador beso que Raoul le daba. Bajó sus caderas, presionando su hombría contra la erección del rubio.

Raoul separó sus piernas automáticamente, permitiendo al pelirrojo descansar entre sus muslos. Katze comenzó a frotarse contra Raoul en pequeños círculos, friccionando sus doloridas erecciones deliciosamente, obligando a Raoul a terminar el beso.

"¡Demonios!" Gritó.

Katze rió.

"Qué lenguaje tan malo para ser un hombre tan fino y respetable." Dijo sonriendo.

Un peligroso brillo destelló en los ojos de Raoul, cuando de pronto golpeó los glúteos de su amante.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Katze. "¡Quién te crees...!"

"Bésame, Katze." Suplicó Raoul.

Sonriendo, Katze mordió suavemente los labios de Raoul, sin ser completamente un beso.

"¿Quieres ver cómo besamos en los barrios bajos de Ceres, Raoul?"

Sus cejas se levantaron con curiosidad.

"Muéstrame—"

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar aquella palabra, cuando Katze ya estaba clavando suavemente sus dientes en la garganta de Raoul. Bebió del líquido vital escarlata una y otra vez, y lamió la herida, haciendo gemir al hombre bajo él.

Raoul comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, frotándose contra Katze e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para darle mayor acceso a su cuello al pelirrojo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Katze! Ka..."

Katze lamió las últimas gotas del delicioso vino carmesí, antes de acariciar la mejilla de Raoul con la punta de su nariz.

"De donde vengo, ese beso tiene un significado." Murmuró Katze.

Los hambrientos ojos de Raoul le miraron llenos de deseo.

"¿Qué significa?"

Los labios de Katze estaban a pocos milímetros de los de Raoul, enviándole pulsaciones eléctricas con cada palabra que decía.

"Significa que eres mío."

"¡Ohhh!"

Katze hundió su lengua dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca de Raoul, mientras dejaba que su mano derecha acariciara y rasguñara el muslo izquierdo del rubio.

Raoul se separó de él gimiendo.

"¡Oh Dios, Katze! ¡Por favor!"

"¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué, Raoul?" Preguntó a su amante.

/_¡__Aún no! ¡¡Aún no Raoul!! ¡Contrólate!_/ "¿Tu ropa?"

"Ah..."

El chico lo estaba devorando, de eso estaba seguro. E Iason no podía sentirse más feliz. Dejó que su pequeño tocara, besara y acariciara en donde fuera –en cualquier lugar que su corazón deseara. Iason estaba completamente sorprendido porque, finalmente, Riki estaba respondiendo ante él. Pero estaba preocupado por su salud, y el hecho de permanecer completamente inmóvil le estaba volviendo loco.

/_¿__Cómo logró Riki permanecer así durante tres largos años?_/

Riki se detuvo un momento y levantó la mirada hacia Iason. Se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su dueño fuertemente cerrados, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su boca abierta y sus puños cerrados. Riki se sintió lleno de poder, así que decidió probar sus límites. Sin ninguna advertencia, se arrodilló frente a Iason y tomó completamente su erección dentro de su boca.

Iason gritó y se apoyó en la pared. Nadie. Nadie en años le había dado a Iason Mink un trabajo oral tan bueno. La lengua de Riki comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro en círculos, una y otra vez, en un devastador ritmo. Riki sacudía el miembro de Iason con obscena precisión, deteniéndose sólo para morderle suavemente...

"¡Riki! ¡Riki, Riki, Riki!" Gritaba Iason, totalmente indefenso. Muy posiblemente, Riki era el mejor amante que había tenido. Pero el hecho de que Riki se había arrodillado voluntariamente, le excitaba sobremanera, y hacía que su miembro palpitara ansiosa y dolorosamente.

Riki lamió la humedad de Iason, esparciéndola sobre todo su miembro, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto y dispuesto ante él, tan delicioso, tan satisfactorio, tan placentero. Riki lo metió de nuevo en su boca y succionó tanto como pudo, utilizando su mano para acariciar sus vellos y sus muslos, deliberadamente.

Iason observó a Riki mientras éste lamía su miembro con dedicación y deseo desenfrenado. Vio la cabeza de Riki moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, sintió que la deliciosa boca de Riki le apretaba un poco más de vez en cuando. No podía evitar sentir el éxtasis de penetrar profundamente en esa boca tan experta, poseerle de ese modo, mientras Riki le tomaba cada vez más dentro de él. Riki ya no estaba jugando.

Ya no era por el poder. Él realmente quería complacer a Iason, ahora lo sabía. Así, dándose cuenta de esto, Riki levantó la mirada hacia el altar del rubio, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer sobre él, y de pronto detuvo sus caricias sobre su miembro.

Katze se arrodilló sobre Raoul, de pronto sintiéndose inseguro. Era una simple petición —quitarse la ropa. Pero Katze tenía miedo.

"Raoul..."

Raoul frunció el ceño, confundido por la indecisión de Katze.

/_¿__Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso le avergüenza su cuerpo?... Oh..._/ Raoul deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Katze. "Te deseo. Quiero verte. Justo como eres..."

Katze se sonrojó, pero desabrochó su camisa, aferrándose al borde de ésta, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Lentamente se deshizo de la camisa y la lanzó cuidadosamente sobre el piso. Tembló cuando Raoul acarició sus músculos, haciendo que su interés por el pelirrojo le hiciera sentir más seguro de sí mismo.

"Más. Continúa."

Katze apartó ligeramente la mirada y deshizo el primer botón de su pantalón. De pronto se detuvo.

/_Ahora ya no me va a desear. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo..._/

Raoul continuó donde se había detenido Katze, y desabrochó completamente el pantalón del pelirrojo. Introdujo su mano en el pantalón y frotó la cálida erección por sobre su ropa interior.

Katze se estremeció e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose contra la mano que le apretaba deliciosamente, cubriendo ligeramente la mano de Raoul con la suya propia, presionando más fuerte.

"Oh... Raoul... Raoul..."

Raoul se dio cuenta de que le agradaba la forma en que su nombre salía de los labios de Katze, así que comenzó a apretarle más fuerte.

"Katze... más, mi amor. Quiero ver más... Dame más." Susurró.

Katze cerró los ojos y asintió, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para deshacerse de su pantalón y su ropa interior de un solo movimiento. Deslizó las prendas hacia abajo dejando a la vista su erección. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que lo seguía sería, seguramente, la decepción.

Raoul tomó su deseoso miembro entre sus manos y tiró de él suavemente para ver la reacción de Katze. El pelirrojo gimió y mordió su labio inferior, penetrando involuntariamente la cavidad entre las manos de Raoul. El rubio estaba muy entretenido, y apretó el excitado miembro entre las palmas de su mano.

"¡Oh... maldición!" Gritó Katze, abriendo los ojos y mirando intensamente a Raoul.

"¿Hm? ¿Oye, Katze?" Protestó Raoul. "¿Quién dice que tú irás arriba?"

Los ojos de Katze se abrieron exageradamente, mientras Raoul cambiaba de posiciones, recostándole sobre las sábanas y sentándose rápidamente sobre sus piernas, obligándole a quedarse quieto con el peso de su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres ver como besamos en el lugar de donde yo vengo?"

Katze tragó saliva.

"Sabes que sí, Raoul." Dijo ásperamente.

El rubio rió y separó las piernas de Katze, colocando sus mulsos sobre su pecho y asegurándose que se quedaran ahí. Raoul deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre el miembro de Katze, a todo lo largo y luego se detuvo, justo donde comenzaba la cicatriz que quedó cuando le fueron quitados los testículos para castrarle.

Katze se quedó inmóvil por el miedo. Era como si alguien hubiera encontrado su herida secreta y dejara su intimidad al descubierto. No podía creer que Raoul estuviera haciendo eso.

"¡Detente!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ahí, no. Nunca."

Raoul pensó por unos segundos.

"No. Aquí. Siempre aquí." Dijo antes de lamer completamente su miembro y parte de su entrada. Lamió, beso y mordió mientras sus manos trazaban círculos sobre los muslos de Katze, reconfortándole lo mejor que pudo, sin palabras.

Katze sintió que se hacía pequeños pedazos. Silenciosas lágrimas descendieron sobre su rostro. Aquel salado río tocó la cicatriz en su mejilla como un ardiente torrente de dolor.

Más que escuchar, Raoul sintió el llanto de Katze. Levantó su rostro y se inclinó sobre él, lamiendo el camino de la piel donde Iason le había marcado tiempo atrás. Raoul besó a Katze con amor, y secó sus lágrimas con una tela de cabellos rubios, lentamente regresándole la confianza y alejando la angustia.

"¡Ra... Raoul!"

"Shhhh, nene, shhh. No te detengas."

"¡No te detengas!" Suplicó Iason, mientras el miedo caía como agua helada sobre su corazón. /_¿__Acaso Riki lo está haciendo para humillarme? ¿Para hacerme suplicar? ¿Por qué él estaba...?_/

De pronto Riki se detuvo, se separó de Iason y se inclinó sobre la tina, apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas, ofreciendo a Iason su cuerpo y todos los placeres que esto implicara.

Iason se dio cuenta de lo mucho que debió haberle costado a Riki el hecho de entregarse a su dueño por su voluntad. El cuerpo de Riki le llamaba, así que Iason se inclinó, colocándose sobre Riki y presionando su pecho contra la espalda del chico, acomodándose bajo la cortina de agua y las almohadas del cálido vapor.

Riki separó sus piernas y observó la tina de porcelana, sin saber qué extraña catálisis le había llevado hasta ese punto: la completa sumisión. Se preguntaba, también, por qué no se arrepentía de ello y por qué sentía sólo una gran emoción al sentir la pasión de Iason llenando su cuerpo. Estaba aceptando a Iason por primera vez... Por primera vez en tres años, necesitaba que Iason le poseyera.

Iason entró en su cuerpo más cuidadosamente que nunca, penetrándole profundamente, para que Riki sólo sintiera la presión dentro de él, y no el dolor. Estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, Riki no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer realidad su fantasía de tener en sus brazos a un Riki ansioso y deseoso de entregarse a él. Iason entró hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y esperó a que Riki se ajustara a la sensación, mientras besaba insistentemente la parte de atrás su cuello.

Riki murió y resucitó, sólo para morir de nuevo cada vez que Iason entraba en su cuerpo.

/_Dios. Se siente tan bien... ¡Él siempre me ha hecho sentir tan bien! Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome. ¡Oh, Iason!_/

Riki no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo el miembro de Iason penetrando profunda y deliciosamente en su interior.

Iason comenzó a gemir y a temblar, aferrándose a la tina cada vez que los movimientos de Riki se hacían más fuertes, más largos, más profundos, más intensos...

"¡Ah! ¡Oh, Ri... Riki... sí, sí, por el amor de Júpiter! ¡Ah sí! ¡Vuelve a mí, mi amor!"

Ante las palabras de Iason, Riki empujó fuertemente sus caderas hacia atrás en un furioso ritmo.

En el suelo de porcelana de un a tina, Iason Mink le hacía el amor a su mascota de obscuro cabello. Temblando, los dos amantes se fundían en uno solo, buscando también compartir su pasión y sus almas. Iason comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Riki de adelante hacia atrás, suplicándole a Dios poder contener su propio orgasmo hasta que Riki llegara al suyo. Esperando poder cumplir su promesa e que Riki siempre llegaría al clímax antes que él, Iason le penetró más fuertemente, reteniendo su orgasmo tanto como pudo.

Aún así, Riki no llegaba, y comenzó a sollozar mientras sus gemidos rebotaban sobre las paredes de cerámica. De pronto, el joven gritó y se desplomó sobre la tina.

Iason jamás había sentido un miedo en toda su vida como el que sintió en ese momento.

/_¿__Acaso Riki estaba muriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué Riki no podía venirse?_/

Riki se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando de deseo y humillación.

"Lo siento Iason... ¡Es sólo que no puedo!" Gimió.

De pronto Iason se dio cuenta de todo.

"No es tu culpa, Riki. Te drogaron. En el club, esta noche. Tu bebida... Sí... y Raoul tomó la mía... ¡Oh, pobre de Katze!" Dijo riendo.

"¡Vaya, me complace que te parezca gracioso, Iason!" Riki estaba realmente enojado. Ahí estaba él, entregándole su cuerpo sin titubeos a la persona lo había sometido y que se había convertido en su dueño sin su consentimiento... pensando sólo en las necesidades de Iason, y sintiéndose culpable por no poder satisfacerlas. Ahí estaba él, creyendo que Iason le estaba haciendo el amor, y dándose cuenta de que sólo era un maldito juego para él.

"¿Riki?" Preguntó Iason, inclinándose para poder verlo.

"Sólo... déjame solo, Iason. Estoy cansado. Yo sólo..." Riki estaba tan agotado emocionalmente que ni siquiera pudo completar su protesta. Se sorprendió cuando Iason le cubrió con su propio cuerpo colocando su mejilla sobre sus obscuros cabellos.

"Lo sé, mi amor. Puedo ver tu rabia. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

El tono, las palabras, la voz... ahí estaba de nuevo todo ese tormentoso mar de ilusiones que, durante tres años, Riki había querido eludir. De todas las noches en las que aquella frágil esperanza le embargaba, tenía que ser ésta cuando sus defensas le abandonaran.

"¿Me amas?"

Iason parpadeó. Lo acababa de decir, ¿no?

"Sí, Riki. Oh, sí mi pequeño obstinado. Desde el día en que te conocí, te he amado Riki..."

Riki se estremeció, mientras saladas lágrimas descendían sobre sus mejillas, atravesando su alma.

"Iason, ¡no... no me mientas!"

Iason tomó a Riki y lo levantó, poniéndose de pie. Cerró la llave de la regadera y condujo al chico hacia la recámara, abriendo la puerta y colocando a Riki bocabajo sobre la cama.

"Dios, ayúdame. Riki, he estado diciéndolo todo el tiempo. ¡Escucha! ¡Escúchame!"

Iason penetró a Riki introduciendo su miembro en el cálido y estrecho cuerpo de su única obsesión, su único amor, el único...

Riki quería gritar, quería golpear el colchón con sus puños pero, en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y escuchó. No con sus oídos, sino con el corazón.

Cada vez que Iason entraba en él, lo hacía cuidadosamente y se enfocaba en el centro de su placer. Cada vez que salía, lo hacía rápida y suavemente. Iason llenó el cuello de Riki de dulces besos. Su entrecortada respiración golpeaba suavemente su oreja. Riki podía escuchar los sonidos de barcos cargados de felicidad, sorteando la marea de su mente.

"Iason, mi querido..."

Katze se aferró a los bordes de la cabecera de su cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, mientras levantaba sus caderas hacia el cielo, hacia Raoul, hacia el brillante dios del sol y hacia aquel sentimiento que jamás creyó que existiera para él.

Estaba gritando. Raoul le tenía gritando. Su respiración era errática y el sudor bañaba su frente.

/_Pobre Katze. Esto apenas empieza..._/

Raoul le dejó ir y colocó las caderas del pelirrojo de nuevo en la cama. Inclinó a Katze hacia su lado izquierdo y se colocó el mismo junto al joven, haciendo que su cabeza descansara a la altura de su regazo. Katze envolvió la erección de rubio en su boca, y Raoul hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos comenzaron a darse placer mutuo, deleitándose con sus rápidas respiraciones, sus gemidos y el deseo. Era una prueba de voluntad para ver quién hacía al otro venirse primero.

Katze tomó el miembro de Raoul en su mano mientras acariciaba sus muslos con la otra. Apretó su miembro suavemente mientras le movía da abajo hacia arriba, llevando a su amante hasta el límite más eficientemente de lo que Raoul hubiera imaginado.

De pronto, Raoul se separó de él, deteniendo sus propias caricias. Sin previo aviso se colocó sobre el húmedo miembro del pelirrojo, clavándolo profundamente dentro de su ser.

"¡¡¡Katze!!!"

Katze se encogió y levantó su rostro hacia Raoul. El dolor dibujado en las facciones del atractivo rubio hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera un dolor en su pecho. Katze deslizó el revés de sus dedos sobre las mejillas de su compañero, alejando la humedad que había en ellas, pintando el cuadro del amor y la confianza.

"Roul... eres maravilloso, Raoul..." Dijo Katze, seriamente.

Raoul abrió los ojos y se inclinó sobre él, besando sus labios tan profundamente como pudo, entre su entrecortada respiración.

"¡Oh, Katze... nadie me habían hecho sentir así jamás!"

Katze besó a Raoul por algunos minutos, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara a la sensación. Después, revirtió las posiciones, aún estando dentro de Raoul, pero esta vez, sobre él. Suavemente colocó los tobillos de Raoul sobre sus hombros y comenzó a entrar y salir de él, en un ritmo medio. Moviéndose firmemente, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

Iason se movía sobre Riki tan fuertemente que la cama amenazaba con romperse. El rubio entraba y salía de Riki una y otra y otra vez, robando un gemido de él con cada movimiento.

Riki ahora estaba ardiendo. El deseo consumía todo su cuerpo de adentro hacia fuera y el sueño amenazaba con hacerle caer inconsciente, pero Iason era demasiado bueno en eso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, siempre tan cálido, tan fuerte y rápido.

/_Dios, esto jamás debería terminar. Esto debería ser el cielo y deberíamos quedarnos así por siempre. ¡¡¡Si tan sólo pudiera venirme!!!_/

Iason no podía resistir más. Era demasiado y Riki le estaba volviendo loco con los pequeños gemidos y las caricias voluntarias. La promesa de Iason de jamás llegar al clímax antes de Riki se desvaneció como mantequilla bajo un río de ardiente lava.

Iason no pudo contenerse más y bañó el interior de Riki con su ardiente clímax, derramándose sobre los glúteos y muslos de joven moreno. Riki se estremeció, consciente de que aquélla era la primera vez, en tres años, que Iason llegaba al orgasmo ante de él. Ese pensamiento golpeó su mente fuertemente, mientras la realidad golpeaba su vientre como una roca. Iason siempre se había ocupado primero de él. No sólo usualmente. Siempre. Y Riki jamás se había percatado de ello.

Iason gimió y luchó por no colapsar sobre su frágil amante. Colocó su frente sobre el hombro de Riki y llevó sus labios hasta su oreja.

"Lo siento, Riki." Dijo somnolientamente. "Yo... no pude..."

"Iason. ¿Una vez en tres años?" Rió Riki. "Perdonable."

Iason sonrió y lamió el sudor que descendía del cuello de Riki.

"¿Cuál será mi castigo, mi querido?"

Riki pensó en ello por un momento, sintiendo que el miembro de Iason salía de su interior.

"¿Puedo...?"

"Sí."

"Ni siquiera lo has oído, Iason."

Iason hundió su rostro en el obscuro cabello.

"Lo haré. Sea lo que sea."

Riki sonrió y movió su cabeza. Mientras Iason movía su cuerpo para descansar junto a él, Riki levantó su rostro y miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Iason.

"Quiero hacerte mío."

Katze se deleitó sintiendo el aterciopelada cuerpo de Raoul, dejando que el torrente de sensaciones invadiera todo su cuerpo como una tormenta. Entró nuevamente en el rubio que estaba bajo su cuerpo, mirando profundamente esas azules pupilas de hielo que estaban leyendo su alma. Era mucho más que confianza. Él realmente deseaba a Raoul, y sólo a Raoul.

Raoul trató de comprender la misteriosa mirada de los obscuros ojos de Katze, mientras reflejaban todas las inseguridades y sus locos anhelos.

"Katze... Katze..." Gimió una y otra vez, mientras el sonido de su voz y el de sus ardientes movimientos era todo lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación.

El pelirrojo tomó el miembro de Raoul en su mano derecha y lo masajeó tan sensualmente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, tratando de estimular cada nervio y cada vena de su miembro. Katze deseaba que Raoul sintiera un sofocante y delirante placer, que sintiera tal ardiente deseo que nunca jamás pudiera olvidarle, sin importar lo que el amanecer pudiera traer consigo.

"¡Raoul... mi amor!" Dijo mientras se movía dentro del deseoso cuerpo bajo el suyo, enterrando su miembro profundamente en esa infinita calidez. Katze colocó sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de las caderas de Raoul para penetrarle más profundamente, moviéndose más fuertemente.

"¡¡¡Oh, mi amor!!!" Gritó Katze mientras su pasión explotaba deliciosamente dentro de Raoul.

Los largos brazos de Raoul le atrajeron, escondiendo su insatisfecha necesidad tanto como pudo, talvez hasta que Katze se durmiera, para no decepcionarlo.

Pero Katze no podía pasar desapercibido el endurecido miembro que chocaba contra su vientre.

"¿Raoul?" Dijo, sorprendido. "¿Esto le sucede a todos ustedes? ¿Ustedes se resisten tanto tiempo?"

Raoul negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces? ¿Tomaste algún afrodisíaco o algo?"

Raoul, lo negó de nuevo, después sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

"¡La bebida! ¡¡Oh, mi querido Katze, fue la bebida!!"

Katze lo meditó por un momento.

/_Así que eso era. Fue algo que alguien vertió en las bebidas en el bar. Quizá el cantinero. Quizá el mesero. ¡Demonios! Debí mantener los ojos abiertos... ¡Pobre de Riki! Supongo..._/ Katze miró a Raoul, sintiendo sólo tristeza. /_Supongo que esto significa que él nunca me deseó realmente. Era obvio. ¿Quién demonios va a desear a un monstruo con estas cicatrices?_/

Raoul sonrió, mientras comprendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del pelirrojo.

"No, amor. En absoluto. Me sorprendió el no haber mojado los pantalones en el momento en que me tocaste. Dios sabe... cuánto te he deseado..." Raoul deslizó sus manos sobre los brazos de Katze, consolándolo, tratando de tranquilizar a ambos.

"Tu me has... desea—"

Raoul le besó, levantando sus caderas hacia él, en modo de súplica.

"Katze... te he soñado por mucho tiempo, nene..."

Katze casi hubiera podido llorar, se sentía pleno y completo. Besó sensualmente todo el cuello y el pecho de Raoul, antes de lamer la oreja del rubio.

Raoul gimió fuertemente y se estremeció. Su punto débil había sido hallado y usado sin piedad. Levantó sus caderas hacia Katze y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, mientras su pelirrojo amante lamía, succionaba y besaba la zona más erógena de su cuerpo. Al sentir que se volvía loco, Raoul levantó el rostro de Katze, tirando de sus cabellos y aspiró todo el aire que pudo.

Katze clavó su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules de Raoul. Se estremeció y emitió un ligero sonido de sumisión, mientras Raoul se levantaba y se deslizaba hacia el suelo. El rubio extendió su mano y son el dedo índice invitó a Katze para que le acompañara, el cual obedeció, hipnotizado por la bestia que acababa de despertar.

Cuando Katze llegó al borde de la cama, Raoul se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, como un sediento felino, y le invitó de nuevo, esta vez con un dulce y sensual sonido de sus labios.

"Ven aquí, Katze." Le llamó.

Katze se levantó de la cama y se lanzó hacia Raoul como una ardiente llamarada de fuego y pasión, consciente del peligro, pero la atracción era irresistible. Katze no se sorprendió cuando Raoul saltó del suelo y le colocó sobre la pared, justo al lado izquierdo de su guardarropa. Katze no se asombró cuando Raoul levantó uno de los muslos del pelirrojo y lo colocó alrededor de su cadera. Y Katze había esperado-soñado-rogado por ese momento en el que Raoul introdujo su miembro erecto dentro de su cuerpo. Katze incluso levantó su otra pierna, colocando ambas tras la espalda baja del rubio, para poder sentirle más profundo.

Raoul gimió cada vez que entraba en el cálido e imposiblemente estrecho cuerpo de Katze. Sus cuerpos se movían el uno contra el otro, sus agitadas respiraciones acababan con el aire en sus pulmones. Raoul sostenía fuertemente a Katze, golpeando con su miembro la próstata del pelirrojo con gran precisión. Ambos gritaban, gemían, jadeaban, arañaban, acariciaba, mordían, besaban... cualquier cosa que les permitiera expresar lo que sentían en aquel ritual de unión y deseo.

Iason respiró profundamente y le sonrió a Riki, acariciando su obscuro cabello.

"Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo."

Riki también le sonrió.

"Espero estar listo para esto."

Iason le miró y rió divertido.

"Yo diría que sí."

Riki apartó la mirada y abrazó a Iason, bromeando.

"¡Entonces, que comience tu castigo!"

"Hmmmm."

"¿Iason?" De pronto Riki se sentía muy inseguro. Aquello era tan diferente... y... "¿Estás seguro...?"

Iason asintió y tomó en su mano el miembro de Riki, acariciándolo, usando aquel familiar ritmo que siempre llevaba a Riki hasta el pináculo.

"Sí...sí, Riki. Estoy seguro." Susurró Iason.

Riki separó las piernas de Iason con su rodilla, descansando sobre el pecho de su dueño, simplemente perdido en la totalidad de aquél. Iason colocó sus manos sobre los glúteos del moreno, empujándolos suavemente hacia abajo.

Iason sentía que se derretía, al notar la inocente mirada de Riki, cargada de asombro y ansiedad. Iason quería abrazarlo y decirle que sería para siempre. En lugar de eso, presionó el cuerpo de Riki contra el suyo, temiendo que cualquier pausa hiciera perder al joven toda su voluntad. Jadeó suavemente al sentir que Riki insertaba en él dos de sus dedos.

Riki removió sus dedos y los lamió, lubricándolos lo más que pudo. Los introdujo una vez más dentro de Iason, tratando de ampliar un poco más aquel estrecho pasaje. Esta vez, cuando sacó sus dedos, Iason los capturó en su boca y los lamió y succionó fuerte y sensualmente, sin apartar un solo momento su vista de los ojos de Riki. El joven moreno podía sentir cómo su propio miembro se endurecía aún más.

Sintiendo que no podría soportar más la espera guió su miembro hacia la entrada de Iason, besándolo tiernamente antes de irrumpir dentro del inimaginable secreto del rubio.

"Ahhh..." Riki jadeó y su respiración se aceleró al sentir que el extremadamente estrecho cuerpo de Iason aprisionaban su miembro, apretándolo con la imposible presión que sólo un virgen podía ejercer.

"¿Iason?" Preguntó Riki.

Iason no podía hablar. No podía moverse. Riki, finalmente, estaba dentro suyo. Después de todo ese tiempo. Toda esa espera. Algo dentro de Iason encontró su equilibrio, y algo más se destrozó. Una lejana voz parecía llamarle... ¿Iason?

"¿Iason?"

"Riki." Murmuró.

Iason levantó el rostro hacia él.

"Estás tan estrecho... ¿Eres... virgen?"

Iason dudó por un momento.

"He tenido mucho sexo en mi vida, Riki." Dijo en una ligeramente dolorosa voz. "Pero jamás me habían poseído."

Los pensamientos de Riki se rompieron, cono una ventana en un tornado. Su mente aún un poco opacada por el influjo de la droga, se despejó súbitamente y quedó realmente impresionado al oír aquellas palabras del hombre que se encontraba bajo él. El hombre que había salvado su vida. El hombre que lo había sacado de la miseria. El hombre que había dado todo lo que había pedido. Quien cada noche le llenaba de infinito placer. El hombre que arriesgaba su propia seguridad y posición sólo por mantenerlo a su lado. El hombre que le había entregado su virginidad.

"Te amo."

Iason se quedó inmóvil. Riki había confesado amor por él. Simplemente. Directamente. Las primeras lágrimas de Iason en toda su vida, fueron derramadas junto con su sangre al ser poseído, y gimió fuertemente mientras Riki se movía cuidadosamente dentro de él.

El mundo y el universo en su totalidad se volvieron únicamente Iason y Riki, moviéndose juntos a un solo ritmo. Concentrándose únicamente uno en el placer del otro. Volviéndose uno solo, fusionados en aquel acto de unión, en el ritual del amor, ahogándose en la copa del deseo.

"Acaríciate, Iason. Muéstrame."

Iason se sonrojó, pero deslizó sus manos hacia su miembro, de la misma forma en que le había pedido a Riki que se tocara a sí mismo, Iason comenzó a acariciarse, comprendiendo lo que Riki se excitaría aún más.

El corazón de Riki ardía dentro de su ser, elevándose hacia el cielo de las lunas gemelas, una pálida y obscura, y la otra dorada como el sol. Su miembro llenó a Iason completamente y le besó desesperadamente mientras se movía dentro de él. Su Iason. _Suyo_. Suyo para siempre. Su amor.

La mano de Iason acariciaba su propio miembro de arriba hacia abajo, incitando a Riki a seguir su ritmo y lográndolo. Se movieron a un solo ritmo, gimiendo sus nombres y entrelazando sus dedos en una promesa que sería para siempre.

/_Para siempre. Deseo que eso sea para siempre, Raoul./_

"Sí, mi amor. ¡Para siempre!" Gritó Raoul.

¿Realmente lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿O era Raoul quien leía su mente? Eso no importaba.

"¡Katze, Katze!" Raoul le invocaba mientras tomaba fuertemente las piernas de Katze y movía ambos cuerpos contra la pared.

Rojos y dorados lienzos fue todo lo que pudo ver Katze mientras llegaba al clímax por segunda vez en la noche, humedeciendo el abdomen de su amante con su pasión.

Al sentir que el cuerpo de Katze se volvía aún más estrecho, presionando su miembro con increíble fuerza, Raoul pudo, finalmente acompañar a su amado en al sensación del clímax. Derramando aquel líquido en el interior del maravilloso cuerpo de Katze. Colapsando sobre el piso, llevando a su amante con él.

Permanecieron abrazados en el suelo. Inmóviles, para no romper el suave arrullo de los latidos de sus corazones. Raoul abrazó tiernamente a Katze, tratando de transmitirle toda su gratitud, y sintió que su amante colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, antes de que el cansancio reclamara su cuerpo y cayera en el obscuro abismo del sueño.

Iason despertó de su sueño y abrazó fuertemente a Riki, sintiendo su exhausto cuerpo ceñirse más a él.

/O_h__... mi amor. ¿Recordarás esto cuando despiertes?_/ Creyendo que Riki estaba dormido, Iason lo colocó más cómodamente sobre la cama y cubrió ambos cuerpos con las frazadas. Iason acarició los cabellos de Riki con amor, colocando suaves besos aquí y allá.

Unos momentos después, Riki se estremeció al sentir los primeros rayos del sol... y rechazando la luz del día hundió su rostro aún más en el pecho de Iason, ganándose una risa profunda por parte de su dueño. Levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Iason y sonrió somnolientamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Riki, acariciando su espalda baja y sus glúteos.

"Estoy bien. Pero más importante: ¿cómo te sientes tú?"

"¿Yo?" Riki parpadeó. "Realmente bien. Eh... ¿Iason?"

"¿Mm-jm?"

"¿Podemos quedarnos en cama todo el día?"

Iason dejó que su risa hiciera eco en toda la habitación.

"Sí. Creo que eso me gustaría mucho."

"Hm." Riki respondió mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Iason y rodeaba la espalda de Iason con sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos en la dorada cabellera.

Iason respiró profundamente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante y se disponía a disfrutar de todo un día de perezosa calma.

Raoul despertó en una cama ajena, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba en agonía y su cuello protestaba fuertemente de cansancio. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba mucho, porque a su derecha, dormía cierto pelirrojo que había robado su corazón y de algún modo lo había reemplazado con uno mucho más grande que el suyo. Raoul no quería perturbar a Katze, pero la necesidad de tocarlo le estaba volviendo loco. Acarició los rojos cabellos que caían sobre su frente y los colocó detrás de su oreja

Los ojos de Katze se abrieron y saludó a Raoul con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Cómo quieres los huevos?" Preguntó. "O podría hacer cualquier cosa que el señor desee."

Fin


End file.
